


A Call to All Utapri Writers!

by kanakan



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fanfic Writers, Other, writer group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanakan/pseuds/kanakan
Summary: Are you an Utapri writer? Do you want to meet other Utapri writers? Then read this!





	A Call to All Utapri Writers!

Hello there!

Greetings from kanakan (call me Sarah) and Aislynn_Gemma_Montgomery (Gemma, for short)!

Yes, this isn't a proper fic, but I'm just trying to get the word out to other writers.

The fanfic community for Utapri is tiny to begin with.

And somehow, we're not very connected. This needs to be changed.

Gemma and I were thinking of starting a Skype group for Utapri writers. It could be on another platform, of course, such as Discord. Whatever is easiest for everyone.

It would be a group where:  
1) We could bounce ideas off of each other  
2) Find proofreaders  
3) Get early critique and opinions  
4) Boost each other's morale and confidence!  
5) Have fun!!

and more as this is catered to us, writers!

If you're interested, please comment, or message one of us at one of our tumblrs - astraltactician (Sarah) or elysianlacuna (Gemma)!

EDIT: SKYPE Group is now set up! Contact one of us on tumblr to find out more!

EDIT 2: We have now moved over to Discord! Again, message one of us on tumblr to find out more!


End file.
